good person
by nakamura fumiko
Summary: hinata adalah anak pungut dari keluarga haruno, tsunade yang merupakan ibu tiri hinata sama sekali tak menyayanginya semenjak kehadiran sakura dirumah mereka, tapi suatu hari karena tidak sengaja hinata bertemu dengan seorang pria yang terlibat perkelahian yang cukup parah, siapa dia?


**Hinata pov…**

Desa ini masih sama seperti dulu, udaranya sangat sejuk dengan pemandangannya yang indah yang membuatku tak ingin pergi lagi dari desa ini,aku menatap pohon sakura yang kebanyakan bunganya sedang berguguran , aku baru ingat kalau ini musim gugur.

Dulu, aku, ibu, dan ayah hidup bahagia disini, tapi semuanya berubah semenjak ibu pergi, pergi untuk selama-lamanya, aku juga sering ditelantarkan oleh ayah saat itu, keadaan sangat kacau, ayah entah menghilang kemana, aku sebatang kara saat itu, hingga akhirnya aku dipungut oleh keluarga haruno, sehingga namaku sekarang berubah menjadi, haruno hinata.

Pada awalnya, ibu tiriku yang bernama tsunade berlaku begitu baik padaku, meski aku tahu kalau tsunade adalah seorang janda, aku kira saat itu ibu tiri bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk, tapi semenjak akubertemu dengan saudara tiriku yang bernama sakura keadaan menjadi berbalik, ibu sama sekali tak menyayangiku lagi, ia lebih menyayangi sakura tapi itu terlihat wajar karena memang aku hanya anak tirinya.

Kehidupanku hampir tidak ada bedanya dengan pembantu setelah sakura datang, tapi aku masih bersyukur karena tsunade-san masih mau menerimaku, meski aku tahu kalau ibu—tsunade sama sekali tak pernah menyayangiku.

Aku menatap langit, aku tahu keputusanku salah, aku sekarang ini sedang mencoba untuk kabur dari rumah…

**End hinata pov…**

**Good person**

**Pair : sasuhina**

**Genre : romance, hurt/comfort**

**Rate : T**

**Don't like, Don't read…**

**Chapter 1 : bad girl**

Angin sore menerpa bebas wajahnya yang cantik, sesekali butiran bening itu jatuh dari mata pucatnya, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, apakah ia akan diusir?, tapi ia sudah siap untuk itu, harus ia akui bahwa ia sama sekali tidak betah tinggal serumah dengan saudara tirinya, posisinya selalu dibanding-bandingkan, terutama disekolah, sakura sama sekali tak mengakui bahwa ia memiliki saudara bernama hinata, hinata sadar ia hanya….anak pungut.

Hinata dengan berat melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus, ia harus pulang, ia juga tak mau mendapat omelan dari ibunya, karena ia percaya satu hal, suatu hari nanti ibu pasti akan menyayanginya…

:o:o:o:o:o:

"bu, kemana larinya si bodoh hinata itu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink kepada seorang wanita dewasa yang terlihat sibuk dengan laptop dihadapannya, gadis pink itu tampak terlihat sangat kesal.

"apakah dia begitu penting, sehingga kau menanyakannya?" jawab tsunade tanpa melihat sakura

"ah, awas saja nanti, jika dia pulang, jangan harap bisa selamat" gumam sakura dengan tatapan marahnya, ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ruang kerja ibunya, sementara tsunade hanya melihat kepergian putrinya dengan senyum penuh arti.

#####

DING DOONG

Bel rumah berbunyi, sakura yang kala itu sedang berada di ruang tamu sangat berharap jika yang memencet bel itu adalah hinata, jadi ia bisa memarahinya dengan puas sekarang, dengan senyum yang tersunging di bibir pinknya sakura membuka pintu, dan ternyata dugaannya benar, itu memang hinata, sakura tersenyum menatap hinata tapi bukanlah senyum tulus yang ia tampakkan sekarang melainkan senyum membunuh.

"oh, dari mana saja kau?" tanya sakura masih dengan senyum membunuhnya.

"a-aku…a-aku dari…"

"sini, kau!" bentak sakura kepada hinata kini senyumannya hilang berganti dengan tatapan kesal.

"dari mana saja kau seharian ini, hah?!" bentak sakura diiringi jambakan rambut yang ia lakukan pada hinata, tiba-tiba saja tsunade muncul saat itu, dengan santainya ia menghampiri hinata dan putrinya yang tampak sangat kesal pada hinata,.

"tenanglah sayang, kau tak harus menjambaknya seperti itu" ucap tsunade dengan pelan menurunkan tangan sakura dari rambut halus hinata, dengan tatapan membunuh tsunade memandang hinata yang tampak sudah ingin menangis.

"mungkin saja hinataku yang bodoh ini ingin beristirahat, mungkin dia capek" ucap tsunade, hinata memandang tsunade dengan tatapan bingung, untuk apa tsunade berkataseperti itu, apakah itu hanya candaannya yang bisa mengantarkan hinata menuju nerakanya.

"ta-tapi, bu…" sakura tampak semakin kesal mendengar ocehan ibunya

"dan kau…" tsunade menunjuk hinata

"bisa mencuci piring untuk mengistirahatkan badanmu yang capek, mengerti?!" bentak tsunade, hinata sudah pasrah menerima apa saja yang akan disuruh ibunya lakukan sekarang ini, dengan angkuhnya tsunade berjalan meninggalkan hinata.

"dirimu sangat menyedihkan…" sakura pun kembali mengejeknya.

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

Pagi yang cerah, hinata bangun lebih awal dari pada saudara tiri maupun ibu tirinya, ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua, setelah semuanya siap, hinata baru membanghunkan mereka berdua, lalu pergi mandi, setelah merasa semuanya telah siap hinata segera menarik tasnya dan siap berangkat kesekolah.

"rajin sekali kau mau berangkat ke sekolah" puji sakura yang terdengar seperti mengejek.

"mungkin dia takut tertinggal bus umum" tambah tsunade , tapi hinata sama sekali tak menghiraukannya

"ibu, sakura, aku pergi dulu" pamit hinata sopan, meskipun tak dianggap oleh keduanya, ya hinata setiap pagi pergi kesekolahnya menggunakan bus terlalu mahal jika ia ingin menaiki taxi, sementara sakura selalu diantar ibunya menggunakan mobil yang mewah, tapi hinata tak perlu iri karena itu sudah terlihat biasa baginya.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

"sampai kapan kau masih mau disana?!"bentakan dari seorang pria dewasa kepada seorang remaja tak cukup untuk merubah posisi remaja pria itu berubah, ya remaja pria berambut emo itu masih menikmati tidurnya diatas sofa yang empuk meskipun cahaya matahari sudah nampak meninggi.

"dasar pemalas!" bentaknya lagi

"ah,baiklah, baiklah" dengan satu kalimat pria berambut emo itu berdiri sambil mengucek-ngucek mata onyxnya, ia menatap seluruh sudut diruangan ini, lalu menatap jendela, dilihat ayahnya sudah lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya.

'Astaga!jam berapa ini?!'

Pria berambut emo itu langsung berlari kearah kamar mandi layaknya seekor kucing yang tengah dikejar oleh seekor anjing ganas, pria bernama sasuke itu langsung mencuci mukanya, ini kali pertamanya ia bangun terlambat seperti ini.

"selama satu bulan kedepan ayah akan melaksanakan urusan bisnis keluar negeri!, kau mendengarkanku, kan?!" bentak sang ayah kepada sasuke.

"kuharap kau baik-baik saja dirumah!" ucap sanga ayah keras sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan sasuke, sasuke senyum-senyum sendiri mendengarkan itu, karena artinya selama satu bulan kedepan ia akan bebas, tanpa ada orang dewasa yang akan melarangnya untuk pergi ke club malam setiap hari.

Astaga!ia hampir lupa!

Jam berapa ini!?

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Leganya ternyata sasuke masih punya waktu 10 menit sebelum bel berbunyi, dengan santainya ia menaruh tasnya, seisi kelas memperhatikannya, bukankah ini yang pertama baginya, ia hampir saja terlambat, padahal biasanya ia sangat disiplin dengan waktu.

"apa yang kalian lihat?!" bentak sasuke kasar, sehingga seisi kelas pun melanjutkan kegiatan mereka lagi.

_**skip time…**_

lonceng tanda pelajaran berakhir sudah berdenting dari tadi, semua murid osaka high school sudah berhamburan keluar kelas dari tadi, tapi tidak untuk seorang murid perempuan bernama hinata, ia masih mengerjakan beberapa soal pemberian kakashi-sensei, ini hukumannya karena lupa mengerjakan pr.

"akhirnya selesai" gumam hinata senang, ia pun memasukkan semua bukunya kedalam tas biru mudanya yang imut, lalu dengan riangnya ia berlari kecil keluar dari osaka high school, hinata pun berjalan kearah halte bus yang cukup jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Terdengar suara ribut dari lorong diantara dua gedung yang besar, hinata pun menoleh, dilihatnya pertengkaran sesama lelaki, tapi di pertengkaran itu dilihatnyalah ketiga lelaki yang terlihat mengeroyok seorang remaja pria berambut emo.

'uhh, kasian sekali' batin hinata, ia ingin sekali menolong pria itu tapi ia terlalu takut untuk sekedar berjalan kesana, jadi ia hanya berani menunggu hingga perkelahian itu selesai.

Beberapa menit kemudian perkelahian itu selesai dan dimenangkan oleh ketiga lelaki itu, pria berambut emo itu tampak duduk lemas tak berdaya, dengan pelan dan hati-hati hinata menghampiri pria itu, berharap pria itu tak berpikiran buruk padanya, hinata hanya ingin menolongnya.

"ka-kamu tidak a-apa-apa, kan?" tanya hinata.

"apa aku mengenalmu?" tanya nya angkuh bercampur sombong, sudah mau ditolong malah sifat angkuhnya kambuh lagi.

"tidak, ta-tapi lukamu cukup p-parah" ucap hinata lagi sambil terus memperhatikan hidung pria itu yang sedikit berdarah.

"hi-hidungmu?"

"ah, ini bukanlah apa apa" jawabnya enteng tanpa perasaan

"ka-kamu apakah bi-bisa pulang sendiri? A-apa perlu aku a-antar?" tawar hinata.

Cuih!, ia meludah dihadapan hinata, sombong sekali pria ini, pikir hinata. "baiklah, bantu aku berdiri menuju mobilku, aku akan menelpon sopirku saja"ucapnya terdengar seperti suatu perintah yang tak dapat ditolak.

Dengan pelan hinata pun menarik lengan pria itu dan menopangnya sehingga pria emo bisa berjalan dengan bantuannya, muka hinata terlihat begitu merah, karena sebelumnya ia tak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan lelaki lain selain ayahnya, hinata kembali berpikir, untuk apa ia menolong pria sombong ini?.

"ya, disana" pria emo itu menunjuk salah satu mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan, hinata sudah terlihat capek, pria ini sangat berat baginya.

Akhirnya sampai, hinata membuka kan pintu mobil pria emo itu, lalu dengan pelan memasukkan pria itu kedalam mobil, hinata terlihat berkeringat, hinata pun ingin berjalan pergi dari sana, tapi sebuah tangan menahannya untuk pergi.

"setidaknya, tunggulah hingga sopirku datang kemari" ucapnya tiba tiba, hinata menurut saja.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Sudah hampir setengah jam berlalu tapi sopir yang dikatakan pria itu tak kunjung datang, apakah dia sedang berbohong padaku?, pikir hinata, hinata menatap pria yang duduk disampingnya dengan tatapan was-was.

"kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya pria itu tiba-tiba yang membuat hinata menunduk.

Tok tok tok

Seorang lelaki dewasa mengetuk kaca jendela mobil sasuke.

"tuan, maaf aku datang terlambat" ucapnya penuh dengan penyesalan, hinata baru ingin membuka pintu mobil dan pergi pria emo itu langsung memberi perintah pada sopirnya, "cepat jalankan mobilnya!" perintahnya, hinata memandang pria disampingnya dengan tatapan bingung, sementara pria itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti padanya, lebih tepatnya lebih mirip seringaian.

"ta-tapi, tapi aku mau pulang!" ucapku sedikit keras padanya, tapi ia sama sekali tak menghiraukanku, setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pria itu membuka mulutnya,

"kau tak boleh pulang sebelum membantu aku berjalan memasuki rumahku" ucapnya datar tanpa ada nada bersalah sedikit pun.

"tap-tapi kan , sopirmu bisa membantumu!" bentak hinata keras tapi sama sekali tak diperdulikan, bayangan kemarahan sakura dan tsunade sudah berputar-putar di otaknya yang membuat matanya sedikit berair, ia tentu tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman dari ibunya seperti kemarin setelah mencuci piring kemarin hinata disuruh membersihkan kamar mandi sebagai hukumannya.

"kenapa kau menangis?"tanya pria itu, hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya, ia terlihat kesal.

"hahaha kau terlihat lucu" pria disebelahnya tertawa?, muka hinata langsung memerah, kenapa?, bukankah pria ini tadinya begitu angkuh dan sombong?,pikir hinata, sampai-sampai pria itu meludah dihadapannya, jika gadis lain mungkin malah memaki pria emo ini dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, bukannya hinata sudah cukup berbaik hati padanya, tapi malah ditertawakan.

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Akhirnya sampai, mata hinata berbinar, berarti ia sebentar lagi sudah bisa pulang, berharap tsunade bisa memakluminya dan tidak menghukumnya. Mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah besar sangat besar, yang membuat mata hinata tak berkedip melihatnya, meskipun rumah tsunade begitu besar, tapi rumah pria ini terlihat begitu mewah dan besar, pria itu hanya menyeringai melihat hinata yang terpana akan rumahnya.

"hey, kita sudah sampai" ucapan pria itu membuyarkan lamunan hinata

"cepat bantu aku turun" perintahnya seperti bos, dengan hati-hati hinata pun membantunya berdiri sama seperti tadi, sopir pribadi pria itu membukakan pintu untuk mereka, yang memudahkan hinata untuk masuk, sebenarnya kenapa harus hinata yang membantunya berjalan?, kenapa tidak sopir pribadinya saja?, hinata merebahkan tubuh pria itu diatas sofa yang empuk, itu berarti pekerjaannya sudah selesai, hinata berjalan pergi.

"tunggu!" ucapan pria itu menghentikan langkahnya, dan membuat hinata menoleh

"siapa namamu?" tanya pria itu.

"haruno hi-hinata" jawab hinata,.

"uchiha sasuke itu namaku" ucap sasuke.

"biarkan sopirku yang mengantarkanmu, sebagai tanda terima kasihku" ucap sasuke

"mari nona" ucap sopir itu yang menuntun hinata menuju mobil mewah sasuke, hinata tak bisa menolaknya, ia takut pria itu akan memarahinya atau memakinya nanti jika ia menolak.

Dari kejauhan sasuke memperhatikan hinata berjalan menjauh dengan satu senyuman penuh arti

'menarik'

:o:o:o:o:o:o:

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah besar keluarga haruno, hinata segera keluar dan membungkukkan badannya pertanda terima kasih sebelum akhirnya mobil itu berlalu, dengan santai hinata berjalan kearah pintu, berharap tsunade akan mengampuninya.

DING DONG

Hinata memencet bel dengan gemetaran.

CKLEK

Ternyata gadis pink itu lagi yang membukakan pintu untuknya, ada tatapan kekesalan di mata gadis pink bernama sakura itu.

"siapa yang mengantarmu tadi?" tanya sakura dengan nada membunuh

"di-dia…dia dia ha-hanya te-temanku" jawab hinata takut.

"a-ah!" hinata berteriak saat sakura dengan paksa menyeretnya masuk dan mendorongnya hingga terjatuh, sakura menatap hinata dengan tatapan membunuh.

"kau sudah cukup pintar untuk berbohong, hinata" ucapan sakura seperti sebuah jarum yang menusuknya dengan sangat keras, hinata tidak berbohong, itu tadi adalah temannya, hanya saja ia baru mengenalnya sesiang ini.

Sakura berjalan mendekati hinata dengan tatapan emosi.

"jawab aku dengan jujur" ucap sakura diiringi dengan jambakan rambut pada hinata, hinata hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"siapa…yang mengantarmu tadi…?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Pertama-tama saya mohon maaf jika fic ini jelek**

**Kalian boleh kritik, kalo bisa ngasi saran, kalo mau maki-maki juga gak papa….**

**^_^… sekian…**


End file.
